Congratulations Team OK!
by Ash-Mesteno
Summary: One-shot for striker86's contest. Team Oozmakapa has won the scaring tournament, and now they're having a party to celebrate! Let's see how the party goes...


**This is for striker86's contest.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own MFB.**

* * *

A delightful and warm aroma wafted through the air, as six monsters bustled around the university's lounge-room. Two of them- Massamune and Gingka -were scurrying around an oblong table in the center of the room. On it was draped a polka-dotted, navy blue table-cloth. Set in rows on top of it, were chartreuse plates dotted with similar patterns. Some held various foods; sandwiches with different fillings, cookies shaped like jack-o-lanterns, cheesy lasagnas, colorful fruit cocktails, barbeque sticks, crispy spring rolls, ginourmous pizzas and burgers- lot's of 'em… these were only a few honorable mentions.

Two more monsters focused on hanging up diverse balloons everywhere; on the walls, at the edge of the table, from the ceiling… there were balloons tied to the backs of all the chairs…

"Hey, Yu, aren't you putting up a bit too many balloons?" Kyoya asked, as Yu attached a twelfth balloon onto a beech sideboard. The carrot-headed monster scoffed, sticking on a thirteenth balloon. "Relax, Yo-Yo! What's a party, if there aren't any balloons?" with that remark, he added yet another balloon, ignoring the bloodthirsty glare directed towards him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Yo-Yo!"

The spacious room opened out to an even larger courtyard. A tall silver-haired monster was busy setting a badminton net. "There! How's that, Benkei?"

Benkei, who was sitting on a chair against the wall, tried to say something, but then winced in pain. Tsubasa sighed, walking over to him. "I don't understand why you damaged your teeth in the Scare Simulator, even if you had read the wrong booklet," he raised his hands plausibly. "You could have covered your face with your hair like me- oh, I forgot; you don't have long hair,"

Benkei grumbled and shrugged, his mouth still firmly shut. Tsubasa smirked. " _And,_ the dentist said that you can't eat until your teeth heal. Bummer, huh?" That statement only received an irritated growl from the purple-haired monster.

His sulking was interrupted by Kyoya's angry exclamations. "Oi, Gingka! Massamune! You can't eat the food _now_! Wait for the guests to come!" he shook an angry fist at the two.

"But it smells so _good_!" the culprits whined, staring longingly at the burgers…

"Hey, Yu! You can't eat the ice-cream either!" Kyoya shouted, pulling the little carrot-head from stuffing his face into the ice-cream, and putting the bowl back into the freezer.

Tsubasa sighed, "Am I really the only sane person here?"

"Yeah, no kidding," a voice from behind startled him. "Yuki? Welcome to the party!"

The brunette monster chuckled, as the rest of his team, ROR, came up. Ryuga scowled, and looked around. "What are those squabblers yapping about?"

Tsubasa sweat-dropped, as the 'squabblers', ran up to Ryuga, indignant at what he had called them. He merely scowled, and they nervously backed away.

Team HSS arrived shortly afterwards, followed by Team PM. Hikaru walked over to Gingka, and abruptly swatted his face with her hand-bag.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" Gingka winced, rubbing his reddened cheek.

"That was for Madoka," Hikaru responded pertly. "She wanted payback for what you did. She told us so,"

Massamune came up beside Gingka. "How could she have told you that?"

Mei-Mei answered, "We retrieved her with a brain. She then told Hikaru to do what she did,"

Chao Xin passed by, muttering, "It's _crane_ , Mei-Mei! _Crane_!"

Julian walked up, carefully holding his precious Bunny Bo. "Well, I suppose Gingka deserved it, for throwing her off a cliff," he then dabbed the plushie bunny's nose into a bowl of custard. **(A/N: I'm still laughing about that part! XD)**

Ryo then came up. "I am so proud of you all! Congratulations, my students, for winning the Scare Tounament!" He then frowned, asking, "But why aren't the Teams Knights of Tudor and DIB at this party?"

"Well, Team Knights Of Tudor was, um, occupied with the librarian-octopus, and DIB cheated in The Toxicity Challenge, so we didn't invite them," Massamune explained, as he took a slice of pizza from the table.

Ryo nodded in understanding, as Yu called out crazily, "Who wants to play badminton?!" he really must have had too much of that ice-cream...

Some monsters ran into the courtyard, while others stayed behind. "I have no use for such a pathetic game," Ryuga scoffed, helping himself to a barbeque-stick.

"Suit yourself," Massamune shrugged, as he joined the game, along with some members of the present four teams. PM got pink rackets, HSS got yellow rackets, ROR got red rackets, and Massamune's own team, OK, got green rackets.

Tsubasa produced some straws, saying, "Alright. To prevent any er… fights, we can draw lots. The two teams that draw a short straw will be matched against each other. Is that clear?"

The four teams pulled the straws, and there was an exclamation from both PM, and OK. "It's us!" The two teams took their positions on either side of the net, both of them even, with two members each.

They had a few friendly rallies, when suddenly, OK served with incredible speed, shooting the shuttlecock out of the courtyard, and straight into _somebody's_ plate of pasta. "Hey!"

Massamune, who had served, gulped, as a very angry Ryuga strode out of the lounge, shuttlecock in hand. "Which one of you did this?!" he growled.

Everyone pointed to Massamune, who gulped even harder. "It was an accident!"

"An accident, was it?"

"Please forgive me!" Massamune pleaded, knowing that, being in Ryuga's bad books, was, well… bad. Really bad.

"Forgive you, you say?" Ryuga pondered on it. "Alright then- if you want my forgiveness, then you will have to defeat me in a match," he took a racket from the nearest ROR member, flourishing it.

Massamune grinned. "Alright! I, the number one monster and badminton player, will defeat you in a match, Ryuga!"

* * *

The two took their positions, and Massamune served perfectly, and swiftly. Ryuga's racket met the shuttlecock, however, flinging it far behind Massamune, who skidded back, barely catching it and sending it back to Ryuga, who grunted and hit it into the air. Massamune braced his feet, ready for the shuttlecock, when…

"CAW!" a crow snatched the shuttlecock clean out of the air, and flew away to who-knew-where.

"What?!" the two monsters cried in dismay. Massamune turned to Tsubasa. "Do you have any extra?"

"Nope,"

"Well, that just sucks," Ryuga snorted, tossing away his racket and going back into the lounge.

* * *

"Wow… that's beautiful!"

Night had fallen, and all the monsters had assembled out on a field, admiring the night sky, through which several fire-works zoomed, brightening it up. As they all exploded in sync, the bright flashes formed two words: 'CONGRATULATIONS OK!'

* * *

 **Congratulations, OK! Boy, did I have fun writing this one-shot! I really need to update TTCO... sorry, I'm obsessed with that at the moment ^_^"...mmm...that description of all that food is making me hungwy... which reminds me, I've been fasting this whole day XD Well, it was worth it :)**

 **I'm sorry this was later than I said it would be; I wasn't able to use the computer for a while. Anyhow, I hope you like the one-shot ;)**

 **Now, in approximately three seconds, Ryuga's gonna storm up and try to kill me... three, two, one...**

 **Ryuga: Let it rip! Ultimate Move, Life Destructor! A shuttlecock in my pasta! Why you!**

 **Eep, I'd better run! R &R! Concrit (constructive criticism) is welcome!**


End file.
